Presently, a phase change memory (PCM) device may include one or more memory cells disposed between a word-line and a bit-line. The one or more memory cells may include electrically conductive materials that couple a chalcogenide material to the word-line and the bit-line. Generally, the electrically conductive materials do not provide thermal insulation for heat generated in the PCM device, which may degrade a write efficiency of the PCM device. For example, when heat generated in the chalcogenide material is allowed to propagate through the electrically conductive materials, a greater programming current may need to be used to program the PCM device, resulting in reduced write efficiency in the PCM device.